Rainbow Unicorn: Rooftop Shenanigans
by garden-nomes
Summary: Short, smoking interlude, RU style. Set after the main story. Rated M for language/other stuff


**A/N: So, I was going to try and round out an intro for this, and maybe add some plot...but then thought...NAHHHH...**

**The title much speaks for itself, really. Let's just say if you need background, Naomi and Emily were having a playful discussion about who can be the quietest, or the loudest... And the conversation vaguely gets onto the subject of Naomi making Emily scream and therefore here is your Cigarette Warning™.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Shenanigans is such a funny word, no?**

* * *

**(Naomi POV)**

It always amazes me when I see her. I swear she lights up a space just by being in it. This time she was leaned against a ledge of a brick wall, on the roof of the Rainbow Unicorn, somewhere hidden from sight but not out of earshot...not quite. Her shoulders touching the bricks, the thin fabric of her shirt pinned between her naked body and the fired clay. My own body is pressed up against hers, and her arms lay upon my chest, palms against the sides of my throat, and her fingers linked behind my neck. My head leans against hers, my own arms slid around her waist. My lips softly graze against hers as we kiss.

One of her hands slides it's way down my body and rests on my hip, pulling my body closer to hers, as I pushed my thigh in between hers. Her reaction was to deepen the kiss between us, the light touch of her lips now firmer against my own. She softly moaned as I slid my tongue between her lips as my fingertips moved under the hem of her shirt and crept up her spine with the gentlest of touches. Her body arched towards mine, and she broke the kiss between us and gasped as I began to kiss down her neck. I moved my hand up to her tit and squeezed it gently, the groan that came from her vibrating against my lips.

I moved my hand down between her legs and slowly rubbed my palm against the crotch of her knickers that were already damp. Her fingertips gripped my neck and her hips moved insistently against my hand, as the breath in her throat hitched ever so delightfully. There were many things I loved about Emily, the most private of which were the sounds she made when we were intimate with each other. But I was interested in hearing a sound I'd never heard before...and that was my reason for being in the current position I was, on the roof of my nightclub.

"God, I want you..." She groaned, softly. Her hand had moved to my own as it moved against her, pushing against it, a half-frustrated, half-satisfied sigh leaving her lips as she pushed my hand harder against her. "Yes..." She whispered, absently. I look into her eyes, they are dark brown, glassy and unfocused. A smirk crosses my lips as she bites her bottom lip before her jaw drops again, and her head tilts back against the bricks. "Oh, fuck..." She gasps, as I lick down to her pulse point and then begin to suck it slowly as her hips jerk towards me. Her body stiffens against me and all is silent for a short moment before a throaty moan breaks free from her lips, and she shudders against me.

I kissed back up her throat and my lips met hers, her hand around my neck holding me to her as she kissed me as though her life depended on it, her tongue thrusting desperately between my lips. I matched her movement with mine and kissed her back just as passionately.

"You're amazing..." She said, once her lips had parted from mine, and I began to trail kisses once again down her neck and not stopping until I was on my knees in front of her. She looked down at me and a corner of her lips curved up in a smirk as I slid my hands up her thighs, pushing her skirt up as well. My fingers gripped the waistband of her knickers and slowly pulled them down to her knees. Her eyes didn't leave mine as I lifted her knees one after the other, crumpling up her knickers and placing them in my back pocket. She bit her bottom lip as I lifted one of her legs and draped it over my shoulder, my lips trailing upwards and leaving soft kisses along her inner thigh.

"You said...you wanted me...to make you...scream..." I mumbled, with each of my soft kisses up her thigh.

"Ah... I said feel free to try..." Emily breathed, as I inched further upwards.

I smirked. "You don't think I can?" I asked, placing a gentle kiss where her thigh met her hip.

"Will it make you more determined to prove me wrong?" She countered, her fingers threading through my hair.

I ran the tip of my tongue down along the length of her folds send then back up again, hearing her sharp intake of breath. The noise was followed by a soft groan as my tongue slowly flicked around her already wet clit. I slowly teased her, knowing how much she loved when I would take my time as much as when I would get right to the ...er...climax of proceedings. She looked down at me with lust in her eyes, before her head tilted backwards, a loud groan leaving her throat as my lips wrapped around her clit and gently sucked on the swollen bud. Emily panted as I massaged her hot little button with my tongue, sparing no pressure as I felt her thighs squeeze my shoulders.

"Oh, Jesus..." She moaned. "Ohh fuck..." Her fingers gripped my shoulder tightly and the others threaded through my hair, pulling me closer as I ran the length of my tongue against her clit. I kept up the motion for a few moments, and then sucked it firmly between my lips, flicking it with the top of my tongue as I pushed two of my fingers inside her soaking wetness. "CHRIST, Naomi!" She cried, the sound of which shot right to my groin and made me groan against her soaking flesh. She shuddered against me, and I grabbed her hips and sat her up on the ledge, throwing both her thighs over my shoulders, a string of curses leaving her lips as my lips latched themselves back onto her clit and my fingers thrust back inside her.

I'd drawn her through a quiet start, and into an eerie haze of breathless gasps and soft moans. Now, I flicked my tongue faster against her, and thrust my fingers deeper, rubbing against her- "Ooh, FUUCK!" ...yeah, that spot there. Her moans began to rise in pitch as I teased her insides with my fingers as much as I teased her clit with my mouth. Her moans became squeals and throaty, husky squeaks, my fingers pushing faster inside her. Her gasping reaches a peak, and I rub the flat part of my tongue at the base of her clit while curving my fingers inside her, the rubbing of my fingers making her body stiffen as a definite scream of pleasure burst from her lips, followed by several high pitched, breathy groans.

I felt her shudder as my tongue flicked lazily over her clit, her fingers scrunching up the material of my shirt as she groaned softly.

"Alright..." She said, her voice extra husky from the strain, "...you win."

I looked up at her satisfied expression and smirked. "Told you..."

* * *

**A/N#2: I'll be over there...erm... Crocheting?**

**(Just kidding, I can't crochet to save myself.)**

**Erm... Reviews?**

**Until next time...**

**~GN~ xo**


End file.
